


Lost Bets and Late-Night Buses

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, voyeur Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Nolan loves being the plaything for the Flyers, and sometimes that means falling asleep on the bus in a pair of comfy sweatpants and waking up to find your teammate's hand on your dick.





	Lost Bets and Late-Night Buses

**Author's Note:**

> Check the end of the fic for a breakdown of the mildly dubious consent if you are worried about whether or not to read this. It is almost entirely consensual, however.
> 
> I literally have no idea how I ended up writing over 1k in a day because that hasn't happened in months, but here is this little thing! I hope you all like it.

Being the plaything for the Flyers was something that Nolan had looked forward to when he entered his rookie season. His neediness was a good match for the attentive captain and his new teammates seemed pleased with him, too. They liked having someone who wasn’t hesitant when following an order and liked to be the center of attention.

Which is why when Nolan got out of the showers and Claude instructed him on what to wear, he didn’t have any qualms with the command. He simply slipped into the sweatpants and hoodie that Claude had laid out in his stall. _Only_ a hoodie and sweatpants. He wasn’t given underwear and he didn’t ask for them, either. If Claude had wanted him to wear them, he would have given them to him in the first place.

When they were leaving to get on the bus, Claude asked him if he was comfortable, pulling Nolan in close to his side and nuzzling his hair as they walked. Nolan nodded and leaned into the affection, smiling lightly.

“Get some sleep on the bus, Nol. TK is going to be your seatmate tonight, and he’s been instructed to let you rest. You worked hard tonight and I don’t want you to be tired because we have an early game tomorrow.”

He leaned up to kiss Claude’s cheek, who turned at the last second to steal the kiss directly. “Yes, Claude.”

Claude raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Nolan settled into the window seat toward the back of the bus where it was going to be the most quiet, except for the rumble of the engine, which he hoped would lull him to sleep easier. Travis was on the bus a few minutes later, followed by Ivan who sat in front of them.

“Hey, you did good tonight.” Travis plopped himself into the seat next to Nolan, patting his knee. “Claude talk to you?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“Good, then you know you need to nap. Provy knows not to bother you, too.” A hand came up in acknowledgement from one row up.

He rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m gonna.” Nolan yawned and it wasn’t for show. “I’m tired, anyway.”

Travis scratched a hand through his hair, making Nolan sigh and settle. With his hood pulled up over his hair, he leaned against the window and shut his eyes.

\-----

Travis was still fucking around on his phone, playing some strange game with fish that swim around a pond eating bugs that Val had told him would help with some of his frustration. Supposed to be relaxing or some shit, but frankly, the fish didn’t move fast enough and it _almost_ made everything worse. Yet, he kept playing it.

It hadn’t taken long for Nolan to fall asleep after they had left and Travis was keeping an eye on him to make sure he stayed asleep. From experience, he knew that Nolan responded very well to his hair being played with, and would drift back to sleep if he needed. So far, aside from some snuffling and shifting, he was still out cold.

There was a soft whimper that drew his attention away from the game, and the blue screen of his phone threw enough light that he could see Nolan’s mouth was parted and he was squirming a little. Travis wondered if maybe he should wake him, see if everything was ok, because it seemed like maybe the kid was having a nightma—oh.

Taking the bulge in his sweatpants into consideration, it probably wasn’t a nightmare unless Nolan had a fear kink they hadn’t stumbled onto yet. They were thin and did nothing to hide his erection, which was twitching under the fabric. Travis wanted to touch it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t played with Nolan’s cock before, but he’d never done something like this.

Claude hadn’t said he could play with Nolan tonight, but he also hadn’t said he couldn’t. They had all agreed to sharing the rookie, and if Travis wanted to do this, he knew Nolan wouldn’t mind.

“You know you want to,” whispered Ivan from the row in front of him, where he was peeking over the back of his seat.

“Jesus, fucking scared me,” Travis hissed, remembering to keep his voice down.

Ivan rolled his eyes. “Sorry. You should do it, though. He’d like it.”

If he’d been left to his own thoughts for a few minutes more, he would have moved without the encouragement, but Ivan made the decision easier. Travis didn’t grasp at first, just ran his fingers up and down the length of Nolan’s cock. It jumped under his fingers and Nolan whined under his breath, the little noises being pushed out without him being aware.

With the way Nolan’s hips bucked forward slightly when he finally closed his hand around it, Travis was sure he’d wake up. However, he stayed resting against the window. Ivan was watching intently, the way his hand worked over Nolan in slow strokes. It was a little awkward and it probably wouldn’t be entirely good if Nolan was awake, but the point was just to play with him. Travis liked teasing and if their boy woke up with a hard-on, then maybe he’d get to fuck him when they got to the hotel. Sleep was always better if he had an orgasm and got to curl up around someone, even if he ended up almost always being a little small to be the big spoon.

He focused on the head of Nolan’s cock, rubbing his thumb over his slit, making both Nolan and Ivan gasp at the same time. Travis looked back up at Ivan. “He’s wet,” he whispered.

“Fuck, Trav.” Now kneeling, Ivan pressed forward against his seat back and the sigh it elicited left no room for question—he was hard and rubbing his dick against it for relief.

“Wanna see if I can make him come without waking him up?”

Ivan bit into his hand to stifle a small groan and nodded. “Don’t think you can.”

“Winner gets their dick sucked.”

There was no hesitation. “Deal.”

His strokes got quicker and a bit more firm, focusing a tighter pressure on the head when Travis’s hand passed over it. He was trying to work a fine balance and aside from one moment where he thought he’d woken him up, he was doing well. The whimpers had turned to occasional moans, so he sped up just a little bit more.

Travis felt the first splash of heat against his hand, and he was about to turn to Ivan and gloat, but Nolan gripped his thigh.

“Fuck, fuck, _Travis_ ,” he panted as he fucked into Travis’s fist as best he could, spilling inside his sweatpants.

He knew how to take care of Nolan, leaning in and kissing him softly as he came down from his orgasm. It took a minute for him to settle, but he pulled away when he was ready, surprising Travis with his first words.

“Thank you.”

“Were you awake the whole time?”

Nolan shook his head and Travis couldn’t see the blush, but knowing Nolan it was there. “Woke me up just before I came.”

A short laugh came from Ivan, who looked to Travis. “You owe me a blowjob.”

If he was honest, it was a price he’d happily pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Nolan loves his standing with the team and they are all in agreement of what is and is not ok with everyone. Negotiations can be assumed to have happened at a prior date, this included among them, because Claude wouldn't hurt his rookie, nor would he let the team. However, there is not explicit consent shown for this particular moment. Nolan thanks TK for getting him off and there are no bad feelings about this.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
